Shock Blast
"Hey, what is this? Some kind of blueprint for a Shock Blast. Now that could come in handy." ''- Keith T. Maxwell upon discovering the Shock Blast'' The Shock Blast is a unique secondary weapon with the ability to deal hull and EMP damage, as well as the ability to push ships back from its blast. In-Game Description The Shock Blast is also often referred to as 'Personal Space Extender' among its users. In case of a direct hit, it throws back its target several kilometers. Since the ship itself works as kind of neutral epicenter throughout the process, it is not troubled by the destructive force of the EMP discharge. Characteristics The Shock Blast, while in its own eponymous and unique category of secondary weapons, behaves much like a mine. When activated, two blue bubbles of rippling energy grow from the point it was activated until it fades away. The bubbles do not move with the ship. The smaller, brighter sphere generates both shield and EMP damage, while the larger, dimmer sphere produces mostly EMP damage, though damage is not done until the ship has touched the expanding bubbles. Ships within the radius are forced away from the epicenter of the blast, tumbling while doing so. The overall damage dealt by a Shock Blast is more powerful than the Intelli Jet, and delivers the most damage of all weapons that can simultaneously produce hull and EMP damage. Its blast radius (magnitude) is tied with the AMR Extinctor at 40,000 m, giving cramped pilots a great amount of space to maneuver around and retaliate. However, this is offset by the fact that its bubbles cannot move and its loading speed is as slow as the AMR Extinctor. Concentrated fire is a huge issue in the midst of a firefight against multiple enemies. The unique defense a Shock Blast offers allows a pilot to interrupt that concentrated fire and escape to recover from his or her accumulated damage. On "extreme" difficulty, these are a suitable alternative to pilots that detonate nukes at a close range because they can affect a large area but without the self-damaging effect exclusive to that difficulty. Pilots should also take care when there are friendly or neutral ships around, because its damage is large enough to accidentally turn some hostile. The amount of items needed to produce a batch of Shock Blasts can put off some pilots, especially if they do not know where they are commonly sold. Blueprint The blueprint for this weapon can be obtained by salvaging a destroyed freighter in the Skor Terpa system after the Supernova add-on has been installed, and requires the following: *25t Explosives *60t Energy Cells *10t Electronics *8t Noble Gas *30t Purple Plasma Trivia *This weapon is the only one to have an eponymous category because of its unique behavior. * Once use upon an already EMP-ed freighter, the freighter will resume it movements despite the fact that regularly, all EMP-ed ships are suposed to immobilized. * Another unique characteristic of this Secondary weapon is the ability that allow player insta-loot any ship within the crosshair once there is a ships within the blast vincinity upon firing( only apply with any Auto tractor beam such as AB-03 Kingfisher and AB-04 Octopus) as long as the targeted ship is holding some cargo in it. This unique behavior allow you to fully loot a freighter/ battle crusier before completely immobilize it and turn entire station into hostile toward player. Gallery IMG_1490.JPG IMG_0574.JPG IMG_0576.JPG IMG_0577.JPG Shock Blast blueprint found in the debris.jpg Ipad 01.11.12 312.jpg|Specter using Shock Blast Ipad 01.11.12 311.jpg|Specter using Shock Blast SB.jpg SB2.jpg SBG.jpg AAAAAAAAA.jpg|A ship being blasted by a Shock Blast Screenshot_2013-12-18-12-09-08-1.png|Bloodstar using Shock Blast Screenshot_2013-12-18-12-10-03-1.png|Inside the Shock Blast Screenshot_2013-12-18-12-09-34-1.png IMG 2359.JPG IMG 2362.JPG|Combined with a crippled freighter, these can be a lot of fun. IMG 2363.JPG IMG 2284.JPG Fury.png Category:GOF2 Category:Supernova Category:Tech level 9 Category:Secondary Weapons Category:EMP Bombs Category:EMP Mine Category:Skor Terpa Category:Weapons